Blanche
by HarukazeRen
Summary: On a snowy day, a princess born in a Kingdom where Snow White slept because of a poisoned apple. However, Miku Hiver de Blanche wasn't a princess who believed in fairy tales and magic like Snow White did. When she met obstacles in her life, she began to believe what is called by magic and the "Blanche's curse". /being revamped/
1. Chapter 1

_This story is brought to you by HarukazeRen_

 _I don't have the characters_

 _Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc._

 _Please enjoy it :)_

* * *

 **The Snowy Night**

* * *

 _The snowy night ..._

 _I hear your voice,_

 _Calling your fate._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The snows began to covered footsteps. It was a cold night. The moon was peering through those clouds, yet wolves kept howling to the moon. Lightened by the moonlight and lantern, a woman ran ahead on the dirt path. She was wearing a white-hood and there was a big hump on her back yet still could run quickly.

Her eyes glanced at the moon. The moon was shining brightly and slowly moved, leaving those clouds which covered its light. Those black jet eyes reflected the Moon like an onyx and then closed. The hump on her back was disappearing when she was murmuring. It was gone like it was never there from the very start. She opened her onyx eyes when she heard wolves' howling closer to her.

"Tish, I have to go out of this forest!" She ran as fast as she could and not turned back, knowing the wolves were still far away from her. "I can feel it … she is coming to this word," said Mew Regiros and curved a smile.

Today was her unlucky day. Just a moment she arrived on Cislen from Iseren, she received a message saying that the Queen's delivery was near. Mew ran as fast as she could and asked help to a merchant so she could stay on his carriage. The worst of all was the snows. It was not predicted by town's forecasters and made all her marks were burdened by it. To be exact, it was the safest route she knew. But, thanks to the carriage she met on the way to the forest exit so she could escape from wolves.

Even though she received the message from an aristocrat, she couldn't expect someone, or a servant would pick her up. No one would do it for her. Even though the Griffins often offered a carriage and a guardian that would protect her, she could not accept that easily. I would make things uncomfortable between her and others who served the Castle. Moreover, which servant who wanted to escort another servant, even their master ordered them?

A grin appeared on her face as she saw lights from houses, torches and lanterns were lightening town side. Mew exited the forest and walked to the farm outside capital's wall. The farms were not in harvest stage or planting anything. Snow covered all over the soils that usually were planted with corn or vegetable. However, oranges, grapes still stand as it were, even though those trees weren't harvesting any fruits. She walked to the dirt path when realized she stepped on the wrong side. She followed a path guided by lanterns to the gate of the Capital.

She slowed her steps and opened her hood showing her gleaming black hair that smooth like silks. Before her, there was a fortress gate. She stopped and looked around the fortress, hoping could find any guardian or knight who patrolled there.

A shadow caught her eyes. A red-haired knight walked closer and was bringing a torch with him. "Mew? What are you doing at midnight like this? I thought you were in Iseren," the knight asked. His red eyes were reflecting on Mew's image. He nudged her shoulder.

Mew was tilting her head and gave him a letter that was sent by Griffin. "This is from Duke Tonio," said Mew and lowered her head. "Duke told me I should come back to Ilwent as soon as possible I received this message. The Queen will deliver the new princess soon."

The red eyes knight, Ted Averon raised his eyebrows. "What, how could you know the Queen will deliver a princess instead of a prince after the King declared it was a boy? Moreover, you were not here for months."

Her onyx eyes were rounded. She did not realize what she had said a while ago might confuse the knight. She sighed deeply. "Oh … I was hoping the baby is a princess."

Ted glared. "You should not say something opposes King's wish."

Mew nodded. "I'm sorry."

The knight turned back and brandished his torch ordered his subordinates to unlock the gate. The guardians followed his order and within seconds, it opened slowly making noises of gears and iron, also other instructions from the red knight. Mew wore her hood again and walked past the gate. She turned her head to the red knight, stopped for a moment and smiling brightly. The knight blushed then averted his eyes giving an order to his subordinates. The noises of gears and iron broke the silence once again. As the servant headed to the capital, she put away the letter into her bag. She accelerated her pace but made sure not to make any sound.

Once she arrived at the castle, another knight who guarded the gate was asking her some questions. Mew opened her hooded-cloak and was revealing her black jet hair which was shining in the night. The knight gave her a smile and was knowing she was a servant of the castle, a Queen's maid to be exact. She showed the letter from Tonio Griffin. The knight allowed her to enter the castle. The castle was quiet at night yet leaving a warm feeling from the lanterns which were hanging on the ceiling and the wall. After she had entered the castle, a blue-haired butler came welcoming her and escorted her. The two walked slowly unwanted made any noise that would wake up the other. The butler escorted her until she reached the stairs. She stepped stairs carefully and was folding her hooded-cloak.

The Queen was groaning in pain, calling her maid who just came from a long journey. Indeed, Mew has not taken care of all Queen's needs since her maternity. However, the Queen gave her special attention to her making others servant jealous but nothing they could do. After the Queen had been pregnant, a temporary maid was chosen for replacing Mew. That was making the black haired servant free to travel around the kingdom. Nevertheless, she still has her title as the Queen's maid.

Mew entered the Queen's room. There was the King, Tonio Griffin and two little princesses of Blanche. Mew placed all of her stuff and began to help the baby delivering. The midwife of the Grêle, they titled Mew because she handled the royal baby delivery of Grêle castle, Castle de Blanche. She handled the baby delivering carefully and murmuring unclearly to be heard by others. It was like enchanting a spell to the Queen but nothing happened. There was no magic circle of light or any effect like whenever a witch or warlock enchants spells. Nothing happened at all, but strangely, the Queen became calmer when Mew murmured those unheard words.

The baby's cries broke all the silence in the castle. The two princesses who were holding each other hand smiled brightly. The older one with clipped ginger hair hugged the baby pink-haired princess. The two ran to a man who wore blue silk pyjamas.

"Do we have a brother or a sister, uncle Tonio?" the ginger-haired princess—Meiko Automne de Blanche— asked.

Duke Tonio de Griffin—also the head of Griffin— shook his head. "I don't know, dear. Let's wait for the news." He smiled at the princesses and held both of their little hands. Three of them walked closer to the King, Queen, also Mew.

After bathing the baby with warm water, Mew passed the baby to the Queen who lied down on her king size bed. Lola Griffin de Blanche, the Queen, smiled at her child.

"She is beautiful and healthy," Mew said, stated that the baby was a princess.

The King and the Queen were surprised. They believed it was a baby boy. Since the little was a girl, another fate was waiting for the Blanche Kingdom.

"A baby girl ….," the Queen said and snuggled her newborn child. The baby was red, small and cute. It was like dolls which were the other princesses had in their room. "Meiko, Luka, come here and see your little sister." The Queen smiled brightly even though sweats were flowing all over her face.

The princesses tiptoed to saw their newborn sister. They smiled. Luka reached her newborn sister's hand. Slowly, the baby held Luka's index finger and opened her mouth. She smiled brightly and giggled.

"Let's give her a name," the King said as he sat beside Lola.

"Papa," Meiko called her father, Loen été de Blanche. "Can I give a name to the baby?" Meiko caressed her father's hand and smiled brightly, hoping he would allow her to give the baby a name she had chosen.

The King rounded his eyes and then gazed at his child gently. He patted Meiko's head and nodded. "Do you have a lovely name for the baby?"

"Yes, Papa." Meiko nodded and turned to the baby who was playing with Luka's index finger. "How about … Miku?" She asked as her eyes were glowing. Her eyes gazed to the baby and the Queen. "I read a story about an Elf princess who kind-hearted and ruled her kingdom bravely. The name of the Elf princess is Michaella, and she is often called Miku by her family."

Mew turned her head to Meiko, staring intensively. She closed her onyx eyes and exhaled her breath slowly.

"Miku?" The Queen smiled. "I love the name you have chosen, Meiko."

The King caressed the baby's cheek. "Then, her name is Miku Hiver de Blanche."

"Princess Hiver," Luka whispered and was tilting her head, lying at her mother's side.

"Welcome home, Miku."

.

.

.

 _May God bless and protect you from the darkness._

 _Welcome to the world,_

 _The Winter Princess._

.

.

.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

A.N

Hello guys, welcome to my story :)

For the introduction, I want to tell you, this fanfiction is from my old Indonesian fanfic titled "Snow White Story" and now I'm very happy, after a loooooong hiatus on this series, I can continue this :') well... it took almost two years to rewrite this story and turned it into English :''')

I hope you guys like this. Don't forget to hit fav and give a review~

thank you~ see you on the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Spring**

* * *

 _Fairies live there._

 _Also, their magic can bring happiness._

 _It's time for you to believe it._

 _\- Miki été de Blanche_

.

.

.

.

A pale index finger swept a little bit of bee wax on thin pink lips. A pair of teal eyes stared at a mirror, blinked and focused on the thin lips that had been swept by bee wax. She pursed her lips and spread it again until the lip balm had spread well. Her rosy lips looked good on her pale skin. When a figure of a black-haired woman was coming, the pair of teal eyes glanced at the woman. She curved a smile. "Mew Regiros, am I beautiful today?" she asked.

The black-haired woman nodded and smiled at the teal-haired princess. "Of course, you are," Mew answered while combed the princess' hair. She did her hair into a bun and clipped a golden hair clip on the side of her hair. A perfect bun, she would say. "You're the most irresistible princess here, my lady" she smiled at her master. "Everyone in the Kingdom knows it."

The teal-haired princess rolled her eyes. "Don't lie to me, Mew," she pouted and narrowed her eyes. "Everyone could tell, you' the most lovely one here." The princess sighed. She couldn't accept the fact Mew was the perfect woman in Blanche. She could manage everything housework, good with hunting, popular in the castle, also had the forever young face which was the source of the princess' jealousness.

"I wonder, are you a witch?" The princess asked.

For a servant like Mew, she was outstanding and charming even her master was jealous of her. There are no wrinkles or black spot on her glowing face, yet she spent most of her times on the kitchen that puffing black smoke. Non-Blanche people often mistake her as the princess of Blanche or Lady in waiting while the truth she was a lady's maid. Even though the princess shouldn't worry about Mew being the most charming woman in the castle, she really couldn't accept that fact. Mew was beautiful without using those makeup and not once had any facial care, according to the princess. She was a Cinderella of Blanche, however, had not found her prince and had no wicked step-sisters.

She once was accused by people as a witch before Miku was born. Without any pieces of evidence, people apologized to her even the accuser was imprisoned by the King and no one knew his fate after that. Magic, witches, even apples were forbidden here. They believed those cursed things (for Blanche) would bring many disasters for the Kingdom.

The lady's maid smiled, "please don't be ridiculous, Princess."

"Call me Miku, we're alone. No one would hear."

"I'm sorry, Miku," Mew inclined her head then looked at her master through the mirror before them. "I'm not a witch and if I was really a witch, King Leon wouldn't stay quiet."

Miku shrugged and Mew tapped the princess' shoulder. "Even if I could use magic, I wouldn't use that to harm Blanche people," she said and whispered that Miku almost could not hear that, "since here is my other house."

A warm pale hand caressed the lady's maid's hand. The corner of the princess' mouth turned up. "I'm sorry …." She removed Mew's hand and turned her head, looked at her maid with a troubled face. "I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feeling. I just want to know what the secret behind your beauty?"

Mew hummed and took a few steps backwards. "My secret is," she paused and gazed into the teals eyes which waiting for an answer even though did not absolutely need it. "Smiling."

Miku raised her eyebrow, shocked with the answer and then hissed. "Just smiling like what sis Luka always does?" she complained and titled her head. If smiling was the true answer to her question, everyone in the castle would be beautiful (in Miku's standard) as Mew and had glowing skin like her. Moreover, gardeners were the most friendly people around Grêle castle. They would smile at everyone they met even though their fellow gardener.

"Easy as that?" Miku rounded her eyes.

A smile was curved on Mew's lovely face, convinced the princess that was genuinely the answer but she would not believe it her nonsense. In fact, the gardeners did not have such a glowing skin as Mew's and would not have under eye bag and those dark circle that would make they looked like a panda. Miku stared at her narrowing her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Mew nodded, "yes."

Miku raised her eyebrow and tilted her head. She looked at Mew's eyes, confused. "I have to smile to everyone?" she asked and sighed while loosened her tense shoulder. "Like what Princess Luka always does?" Her eyes glanced at Mew and did not want that happen since she was not a person who would smile at everyone. "Is there no other secret?" The pair of teal eyes were being rolled.

Did not know another answer, Mew laughed awkwardly and scratched her cheek. "I guess the best facial treatment had been already given to you, my princess." She smiled at her master. "You do not have to worry about your beauty."

Miku sighed and rose. "But, ever since I met you, you have not changed at all. Beauty as always." She looked at the mirror then played her face making some emotions but stopped when curved a smile. The mirror was reflecting the teal-haired princess. "Well, smiling is not tiring, I guess."

A wooden door was opened making those two shocked and turned their head to the doorway. A red-haired girl who wore brown jockey clothes stood at the doorway, glared at Miku then coming toward her.

The most irritating person for Miku was someone entered her room without knocking at the door first. A snort escaped her nose as she rolled her eyes then narrowed her teal eyes. Her pulse was racing in rage at the moment the red-haired girl stood before Miku. "Where is your manner, Miki Été de Blanche?" Miku sneered.

Miki Été de Blanche shrugged and brushed her loosened hair with her thin fingers. "That is because you are so slow, sis Miku," said the red-haired princess. The fourth Princess of Blanche, the last Princess. A piercing gaze looked into Miku's eyes. No one what was inside her head, also her intention sneaking into her room and persuaded her big sister for horse racing with her.

"Still," Miku stood and gave the same gaze to her little sister, "you can not freely entering my room." She paused but then rolled her eyes when a memory flashed through her mind, "to any room," she added.

There was no answer from the red-haired one. She was too lazy debating with her sister. Knowing would hear complains from her elder sister, she grabbed Miku's hand and dragging her out of her room while waved her hand to Mew, insisting they would off from there and Mew did not need to follow her master.

On the hallway, Miku snatched her hand and let Miki led the way. It took almost twenty minutes for them to reach the castle's stable. A tall silver-haired stableman escorted them to two horses that were already put a saddle on. The stableman inclined his head before he off and left the two princesses.

Miku brushed a chestnut horse's nose. Astre, she named her horse, a chestnut horse that always became her best friend since fifteen. Astre whined, snuggling at the master that would ride him as soon as the horse out from the stable.

"Let's go," Miki said. She sat on a blue-saddled black horse with white legs. Pulled gently a black rein, the black horse–or Isabel, she always referred her black mare.

Miku untied Astre knot. A whine let out from the horse's lips as the princess sat on its saddle. They followed Miki who was heading first to the gate of the castle for their little journey, or expedition, as the youngest princess preferred how it called.

Townspeople lowered their head whenever they caught princesses presence, and the children happily called them with their cheerful voices and genuine smiles. The two princesses mounted their horse carefully while waving a hand to the people. As they reached the outer side of town, Miki flashed a grin to Miku. _A grin from Miki, that was not a good thing_ , Miku thought and studied their surrounding. She was right, a gatekeeper found them.

"Playing hide and seek with those guardians was unfunny at all when they had found your route," Miki hissed and rolled her eyes.

As a gatekeeper caught their arriving, he screamed, told the other gatekeeper to close the gate while running to the gate.

"That is why we should not go to town in the first place," Miku hissed and studied her surrounding, hoped she would find a way to escape guardians.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I thought we could disguise as them," Miki turned her horse to the small alley, leading her sister like she knew every part of the town.

"Not with you wear your gorgeous hat at all those the finest leather from Thwein things you wore!" Miku screamed.

"Run, Isabel!" Miki said with a high voice and spurred her mare to the gate as it was being closed.

A shock stopped Miku's heart for a second. She was late to spur her horse since Miki took her to an unfamiliar alley (for her) and no idea where to go. Miku spurred Astre as fast as she could and followed Miki.

It was so close that Miku nearly squashed by the gate. Thanks to the gatekeeper who opened the gate for her, worried he would hurt Miku's face if he really closed the heavy gate even the princess was passing it. After passing the gate, the two continued their ride to the nearest forest in the town. Since the guardian outside of town might catch them and took them to the castle, they mounted their horse slowly. They did not want to get caught, then get locked at each room, listening for long scold–tirade–from the teacher or worse, their oldest sister. That always happened whenever their runaway came to fail to they got caught on the way back home. To be exact, it would happen when a guardian caught them and informed it to the King.

Miku turned back her head several times and informed what she had seen at the same time as Miki lead the way. After they had reached the forest, they pulled the reins that tied the horses, made them slowed their pace. The pair of teal eyes then explored the surrounding, studied every single thing she caught in her gaze.

"I think we are safe here," Miku said and mounted her horse side by side with Miki. "Not until we are heading back to the castle," Miku added.

Miki Rolled her eyes. "Since we are already here, forget it for a moment."

"Now, tell me why you insisted to come to this forest?" Miku asked. "Our father forbids us to go out from the town, moreover after he fell sick," she continued in a firm voice.

"Because this is the end of spring," Miki paused as buried one on her hand to a saddle bag and the other hand rubbed gently Isabel so she would not get surprised by her movement and stayed calm. She took out a book that covered with leather.

"And what is wrong if it is the end of spring?" Miku's eyes took an interest in what was inside the book. "What is that?"

Miki opened the book and studied it carefully also gave her attention to the road ahead. "I know, I should not discuss it with you, sister. However, do you believe fairies here?"

Hearing her delusional sister gave her such a silly question, Miku laughed and sneered. "You do know I do not believe such a supernatural creature, don't you?" Miku gave a forced smile.

Miki growled as she spurred Isabel. "I must have to know that reaction before asked it first." She focused her eyes on the book again, opened a new page and studied it carefully. Silence accompanied them as they entered the forest deeper. "But, we, human do not live alone in this land," said Miki then lead the way. "You will not believe what you will see there."

As Miki lead the way, their journey continued. They spent their time following forest path as the map guided, but Miki had not found what she searched. The forest began quieter as animals return to their nest. The sun sets down and the sky turned dark. Hopefully, they brought enough supplies if they were forced to camp. However, they would not save after back to the castle, at least from Meiko. The two were sure, Meiko would boil them.

They reached the place that Miki had searched since the sun was at the top of their head. They unmounted the horses and tied up them on the tree. Before them, there was a lake that was glistened by the moonlight. Miki walked toward the lake then turned her head to Miku, "come here, big sis."

"Why did you bring us here?" Miku asked and walked toward her sister.

A light lit up from the bottom of the lake. The two were surprised, bewitched by the light that flew up from the lake. The light turned into a figure that had a pair of wings. She was beautiful with blue hair that was like a lapis lazuli. She flashed a grin than flew toward Miki.

"What is bringing you here, my child?" she asked.

"Whoa, fairies are real," Miki said and she stepped back. She flashed a grin to Miku, "it's time for you to believe in the power of magic, big sis." Miki turned her head to the fairy and took a deep breath.

"I can hear your heart is calling me," the fairy said and caressed Miki's cheek. The girl was blushed but then smiled as she looked so painful.

Miku did not know what Miki wished for. They did not talk much on their walk since Miki was way too focused on finding their way to this lake. On the other hand, she was too enjoyed her ride while studied plants she saw. But, Miku sure Miki would not make such a silly wish. Miku knew her sister well. Miki would do everything by herself if she wanted something big. However, she had no idea how big the wish to the point asked for help from the magic power.

"I want …" Miki whispered.

"Princess Miki, princess Miku!" someone behind them shouted.

Miki knew this voice. Her voice was familiar to Miku. Miku turned back and dropped her jaw as she saw the black haired servant before her eyes. "Mew Regiros!" she shouted. "What- how can-"

"Why are you here, Mew?" Miki shouted.

"We do not have much time left," Mew ran toward them.

Looked fine, clear or out of breath, Miku frowned and questioned Mew. _Weird_ , Miku thought. _How could Mew go after them without riding any horse or carriage?_ She looked at Mew from bottom to top. The servant had no scratch on her robe or clothes, even though she might run all the way in the forest to get them.

"How could you find us here?" Miku asked.

"That is unimportant, we have to go back to the castle, immediately," Mew said. After she sensed a fairy presence, she clenched a fist and gritted his teeth.

"Now, please tell us what has happened in the castle?" Miku asked.

Mew ignored the princess and she focused her eyes on the fairy. She clicked her tongue and the fairy flashed a grin. "Please teleport us to the King Leon's room."

The fairy giggled. "It is surprising to see such a high and mighty magic creature like you made a wish to a fairy." The fairy flashed a grin then closed her eyes and murmured.

Everything went blank after Miku had blinked her eyes. The moment she opened her eyes, she was already in King's bedroom.

"How can-" Miku's eyes rounded but her attention was fixed to Meiko's and Luka's cries, calling their father that was fading away. Miku, who was standing in the doorway ran toward her father. Miki ran along with her, calling her father but there was no response.

As the spring ended, Miku regretted her journey to the fairy lake. If she did not go, she might spend her father final moment. At least, Miku could hold his arm, watching him fade away.

"Please do not leave us, father," Miku whispered. The King smiled and took his final breath.

Miki screamed and looked at Mew, blamed the servant that teleported them back to the castle. "If you didn't come to the lake, I might have a chance to save father," she said. "I could ask the fairy to cure my father's sickness."

Mew averting her head, leaving all Miki's blame on the air. She then looked at Leon, also, blamed herself for her inability to cure Leon.

But, they were late. Thanks to Mew that came out from nowhere and told them to go back home, even though she did not tell them what had happened. Miku regretted, she did not spend the last spring with the King. As the leaves began green, the King faded, leaving his four princesses and kingdom that had not chosen the next King, or Queen, since all her princesses had not married yet.

Miku whispered, told him she would do anything to make him come to life again. But, human life once, and die once. _If Miki told me she wanted the fairy to cure our father, we might have a chance. But … we could not turn back the time._


	3. Chapter 3

**The King's Last Will and The Council Members**

* * *

 _When the King's fallen_

 _The kingdom itself is dead_

 _\- Leon Été de Blanche_

 _._

 _._

 _._

The room was cold even though candles lit at every inch of the room. The harmony of a piano filled the emptiness yet had not left the room. Pairs of eyes were memorizing the last scene of their late beloved King, le Lord XI Leon Été de Blanche. The King lay there in a dark brown coffin with white jasmines–his favourite flower–framed him. It was like a painting of the sleeping beauty. However, he was the sleeping King who slept yet lived eternally in _his world_. The world that was called a paradise. A place where everyone wanted to live in.

The castle gates were opened, letting people entered the castle to give the last goodbye for him. An eternal goodbye. There were many cries and gratitude for all his good deeds.

Miku watched her father from afar. _Is it because of the curse?_ She thought of it silently. Even though she knew it was not because of her doing, she could not help herself to take all of the blames. _Maybe the curse really happens_.

She was the last person in this Kingdom who would believe in such a supernatural thing like a curse or magic. Everything changed after her encounter with the fairies. She saw the fairy–one of the magic creature–before her eyes so that she began to believe what everyone was afraid of, Blanche's curse. The curse of Snow White from the Evil Queen.

She thought it was a nonsense, a legend that was made to make children afraid to not play in the forest. She never believed her father's illness was caused by a curse even though her sister already told her many times over and over. However, they could not seek help from a witch. The Kingdom, le Lord VII banned magic practices after some witches burned a castle in Bardin and after the Queen, the wife of le Lord VII was killed by an envious witch.

Miku moved closer to Luka. She glanced at her, sought for her attention while she was thinking everything of what Luka had told her. "Princess Luka, I know this is not a good time to discuss this, but-"

"Could you wait until the funeral end?" Luka asked. She did not look at Miku's eyes but Miku felt threatened. The emptiness filled her eyes yet tears had not broken. She was silent from the beginning of the funeral. Luka already missed Leon that shone like a sun in the summer.

Miku knew this was a bad time. Her father had not buried yet she was thinking of how her father died. Indeed, she disrespected her father indirectly even though she did not intend to, but she did. Miku nodded then looked at the Father who recited verses.

.

Miku sat on her bedside and looked at the ceiling seeking an answer of all her question. No one could answer but Luka who knew very well about magic maybe knew.

"Miku," Luka called her from behind of the door.

The servant opened the door after Miku allowed Luka to come in. After the door was opened, she entered the room and walked toward Miku. She brought a blue-big-thick book yet Luka brought it as it was a thin paper. "I hope I do not interrupt your time," she said as she glanced at the window gazing at the starry sky which shone luminously.

"No, you do not," Miku answered and rose up.

The two princesses sat on the sofa while the servant–Mew–was excusing herself. Luka opened her thick book then pointed on a line, "… a curse from the Evil Queen …" She gazed at Miku and smiled weakly, "I guess … you want to discuss this, am I right?"

She did not understand how Luka knew it, maybe she could read her mind. She knew her second oldest sister, Luka, was the most genius among four of them. She was the most known in the Kingdom due to her beauty, feminism, creativity and her knowledge that made ladies wanted to be her and gentleman wanted her. Luka was the perfect princess of Blanche even the oldest sister, the most perfect candidate–said the father–of the next ruler could not compete her in those aspects. Nevertheless, everyone had their own excellence.

Miku nodded as her mouth opened slightly. "How could you guess it, Printemps?" She asked while reading at Luka's book. Was Miku too easy to read or Luka way too genius to guess her intention?

"You are an open book for me, Miku."

Bewitched by the book, Miku read it silently as Luka recited the book. Curses, Evil Queen, le Reine de Blanche, Snow White, and a poisoned apple were all about this book. There were some parts of the story were exactly as same as the Snow White tale where a princess felt asleep because of a poisoned apple. However, the story did not end happily ever after like the fairy tale she knew where the princess married a handsome prince and the Evil Queen met her end.

It was true the Snow White–Haku Hiver de Blanche–was treated badly by her own mother–Tei Esmert de Blanche. It was also true they just lived together in a such a big Grêle castle. Blanche had not become the big kingdom in the Northgale Land. Back then, the Kingdom was small and occupied by a wicked Queen after she poisoned the King, Aido Hiver de Blanche, her husband. The King, le Lord V, Aido Hiver de Blanch was a good king, loved by his small kingdom and his one and only daughter who was born in the same season as him.

When the magic was still allowed, everyone in Blanche mastered ice magic, a magic that could control atoms and temperatures. They turned air into icicles and made the Blanche as the coldest place when the winter came. Little did they know, there were many kinds of magic on this universe besides ice magic or others nature magic. One of the magic they did not know existing was the dark magic, the magic that was possessed by demons and left only a curse.

Tei Esmert de Blanche was one of the witches that carried both ice and dark magic. Although she had white hair like the other ice magic users, darkness flowed in her blood. No one knew what the worst she could do even the King itself.

Fate was cruel, indeed. His beloved Queen sabotaged him, poisoned him using his favourite wine. Gulped the joy of love, the best taste of the greatest wine while unknowing what lies within it, he met his end. Who would think his beloved Queen would poison him then accused one of their maids as the murderer. Everyone believed her. The poor servant was guillotined due to poisoning the King. Slowly, the Queen changed from a caring Queen into a cold woman who possessed powerful magic. No one could stop her even the rune knights who possessed great ice magic. The Kingdom was not the warm anymore since Tei Esmert de Blanche was crowned. She was the first Queen in Blanche's history and the most powerful witch in Northgale in that age.

The Snow White, Haku Hiver de Blanche who was known by her beauty lived in a misfortune. She was exiled due to her beauty that intimidating the Queen's pride and also being hunted by huntsman that was commanded by the Queen to take her heart. But the light was on her side. The seven dwarfs saved her, teamed up with her to avenge her wicked mother. However, the plan did not work well because she ate a poisoned apple which brought her into her deep slumber.

A prince came and lift the curse with a kiss, much like in the fairy tale but more realistic than the fairy tale since the prince was Haku's fiancé. They were engaged when they were eight. The Queen annulled the engagement yet the prince never acceded.

The prince, Dell de Putt possessed powerful light magic, the rarest one, and attacked the Queen. However, the Queen cursed the Blanche people and Snow White. "All of the Blanche descendants will never ever live in serenity!" The Queen vanished after Dell de Putt stroke lightning bolts on her. Nevertheless, the book did not tell the rest of the hero's, Dell de Putt, story. He was found nowhere. His name was never mentioned in other books. Blanche people only knew Nero de Grimhill, the prince who married the Snow White.

"This story is different from what I knew," Miku murmured. "I thought the magic and such a curse like that were nonsense." She looked into Luka's eyes deeply, "who is Dell de Putt? Why I never heard anything about him much less the Putt house."

Luka put the book beside her as she looked at Miku. "No one knows Dell de Putt's fate but Duc Yuuma XI, your teacher, told me this book was possibly written by his ancestor, Duc Yuuma II ." Luka smiled. "The magic still exists," she let a deep breath.

"How do you know it?"

"I met a witch when I was on the way back home from Iseren," Luka smiled. She described how beautiful the witch was with her black hair. She materialized a boulder that blocked Luka's carriage into dust using her bare hand. Her loose black cloak wrapped her neck up to her nose leaving her black eyes shone brightly. Then, she vanished into thin air without saying anything.

Luka Printemps de Blanche had bewitched by the witch. Her eyes were sparkling like the starry sky and longing of the image of that mysterious witch. "Why do you think the curse was responsible with father's death?" Luka asked and the smile was gone.

"I …," she spoke hesitantly while averting Luka's gaze. "I'm curious why our father had a deadly disease like that? He was fine two months ago and the psychiatry Uni said she could not diagnose what plague it is. Psychiatrist Uni is the most educated psychiatrist in Northgale, even she said it might be a curse."

"I am glad now you do not see me as a dreamer because I believe in magic," Luka chuckled.

"I am sorry for calling you a dreamer," Miku apologized as she bowed her head toward Luka.

As the night became darker, Miku and Luka discussed what they believed that their father's death was caused by Blanche's curse. However, she was not perfectly sure that the curse was caused the death. Miku was a realist, there were still some parts of hers did not believe. It was too complicated for a realist person like Miku who thought all things happened due to its nature. Nevertheless, Leon's death really affected her, made her believing Luka's theory that the curse still existed at all.

.

The king's advisor–la Marquis Kyo de Francaise, la Duc Yumma de Louise, la Duc Tonio de Griffin, la Duc Al de Francaise, la Marquis Will de Francaise, la Comtess Maika de Donnet, la Viscomtess Prima de la Ross, Comtes of Cognac house, Welston house, Tourian house, and the other council members (the chosen noble families) of Blanche all gathered in a green roundtable. All nobles from Blanche gathered together to decide who would become the new ruler of Blanche. The three princesses who reached the ruler age–the age where princes or princesses became the candidates of the next King (le Lord) or Queen (le Reine) of Blanche–also attended the conference. They left Miki alone on her room mourning her dead father. One of the three princesses were going to be the Queen, le Reine VI de Blanche. The King had not crowned one of his daughters but he left a last will.

"By the King grace, I am," the Marcuis Kyo de Francaise–the brother of Will de Francaise, the oldest son of de Francaise–stood, his arms spread holding a scroll. "la Marcuis Kyo de Francaise, the King's advisor will read the King's, le Lord XI Leon Été de Blanche, last will."

Kyo de Francaise read aloud the King's last will. His will was full of hope for Blanche, or it is more suitable to be called a letter. Everything he thought was the Kingdom's wellness. He hoped the new Queen would become a gentle, genius, responsible and the most important was the Queen must love her people and would do anything for her people. The three princesses loved their kingdom and it's people as well. They also would do anything for their kingdom. However, there was only one princess who would be crowned as the Queen.

As the king's advisor read the will, instead of hearing the will quietly, Miku lost in her own thought. She believed, her father would not choose her as the Queen. She knew her capabilities even though she was Yuuma's pupil, the most genius aristocrat in the Blanche, the head of Louise house, the man who knew almost everything about Northgale. She knew, Yuuma himself would not vote her as the council member of Blanche let alone to become a Queen of his land.

"... and the King pronounced Meiko Automne de Blanche as the Queen of Blanche." Kyo de Francaise slightly shocked even though it was a tradition that the first child would be crowned as the King or Queen. Kyo closed the scroll and seated back.

"I object the King's will," Al the Francaise, the head of Francaise house, the relative of Blanche royal family stood up.

As the Francaise stood up, Tonio de Griffin pierced his eyes, glanced angrily to the Duke of Francaise house. As he wanted to speak up, la Comtess Maika de Donnet–his sister–stopped him.

"May I know why the greatest Francaise object the King's will?" said Prima de la Ross, the noble family who ruled Valle, a village far away north-east from Iwent–the capital of Blanche Kingdom.

The duke pierced his eyes then sneered at Prima de la Ross. "Our kingdom needs a perfect candidate, a perfect Queen that could stop the rebel group, the Queen that understand not only politic but also economic, social aspects …" he continued his long speech as Miku glanced at Meiko who sat beside her.

Meiko was calm, maybe she did not care with all those things or she hid her anger. Miku thought Meiko would become angry or speak up. Moreover, the Francaise had hurt her pride yet she was nonchalant.

"... I vote Princess Luka Printemps de Blanche as the Queen of Blanche," the Francaise ended his speech.

"I am sure you said that because you want your son sits in the throne!" the head of Cognac house spoke and raised his hand. "You are nothing but a sly human!"

"How could you speak like that to me, Cony de Cognac!" The Francaise raised his voice as the young Cognac spoke.

"We object the King's will because we think about the Kingdom's wellness," Will spoke.

"Do you aware that your speech has hurt the princesses feeling?" said Maika de Donnet.

Luka closed her eyes. Most of the council members were affected by the head of Francaise. It was true that Luka was also the perfect candidate of the Queen. She was the perfect princess who was graced by the beauty, genius, warmness, and the most of all, her strategy developing the agriculture of Aubernur city–the poorest village in the Blanche, near the border of Blanche. However, that was not mean Meiko was not a perfect candidate as well. She was a strong-willed princess.

Luka did not show any agreement of Francaise statement, instead, she acted like she did not care with the debate at all. Not only Luka but Meiko as well.

As Miku heed the debate she felt she was an outsider when she was with the council members. Even in a time where she was also the candidate, no one voted her or anything. She had no place in the council. Yuuma looked at her silently and she smiled weakly. It was true she did not want the throne but at least she wanted someone voted her. This conference hurt her pride as the princess of Blanche. She felt like she was a princess that could not do anything even in her early twenty. _Am I not suitable to become a Queen?_

The debate last for three hours. Tonio de Griffin, the closest relative of the royal family, the General of Blanche Army stood up. "This conference is not going anywhere." The General then spoke up to the most genius man of Northgale, Yuuma de Louise that once became the Kingdom's Judge for three years, who stayed silent, nonchalant, from the conference had started.

Yuuma de Louise began to recite all of laws verse of Blanche and also explained all of the conference rules. The King's last will was absolute yet the nobles who object the King's will could give advice and solution to prevent bad things that caused by the King's will.

The head Francaise gritted, he was unaware of the rules or maybe he was too confident to deliver his thought since the King was not there anymore to object all of his ideas. Ironically, his sons could not do anything to help his father embarrassed himself. The King's advisor himself did not show much participation in that conference as he tried to be neutral. He was an oath keeper, he had an oath not to the king, but to the kingdom. Will de Francaise acted as he was his father puppet that disgusted Luka so much the fact he was her fiancé. Nevertheless, the princess did not show it directly to him, instead, she was hissed weakly.

"Princess Meiko Automne de Blanche will be crowned as the Queen of the Blanche but the marriage between the Princess and the Prince of Blauw should be postponed as the coronation will be held the day after tomorrow," the King's advisor that would be a Queen's advisor read the agreement of the conference loudly.

A smile curved on Miku's lips as she heard the marriage would be postponed. Nevertheless, that would be just a moment of relief.

.

When Miku went back to her room, a bouquet of red roses was on her study. She approached the bouquet as a laugh let out from her mouth. She knew very well who the sender was. "Mew," she called but Mew was nowhere in her chamber. "Mew?" she called again. "Is she in the kitchen preparing for dinner?"

She picked the roses then breathed in the scent of roses. Miku picked a letter among the roses. It was not a letter she expected. "Ace Ilios, Prince of Voreos Kingdom?"

 _As the sun shines above our Kingdom_

 _The flowers of love bloom within us_

 _I hope I could meet your eyes again_

 _Those beautiful eyes that witched me_

 _The princess of the white kingdom_

 _Pardon me, my princess. I am not good writing poem but those words always follow me while I am thinking of you. Forgive me for having an inappropriate thought like this …. I am ready if I should be beheaded for having a thought toward you like that. I am sorry, but I really want to meet you again._

 _Love,_

 _Ace Ilios_

"Ace Ilios?" Miku murmured. A memory of a ball flashed. An image of a warm smile, a blue-haired gentleman and a gentle voice flashed on her mind. A good gentleman in a light blue silk coat that she met on Luka's engagement party. It was a year ago even Miku herself had a blurry image of them dancing together.

A letter fell on her feet caught her eyes. She put the bouquet and the letter from the Prince of Voreos on her desk then picked the letter that she thought from her dearest. A familiar scent tickled her nose and an image of a handsome deep blue haired prince came to her mind, leaving a hurt and joy feelings at the same time.

 _I know, the nightmare is not here yet but it still happens. I know, I still can not do anything at all to stop this. However, I know, where my heart is sailing. I know, where I can find the serenity. You are the love of my life. There is something I need to tell you. Meet me at the garden on the coronation night. Believe in me, I will find a way to make 'us' together._

 _Yours,_

 _Kaito von de Nacht_

Miku glanced at Ace's letter and then at Kaito's letter. She put Kaito's letter then lay down on her bed. Little did she know tomorrow will be a different day, a day without Leon, a day where Meiko will be the Queen, and a day where she would meet her lover.

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Hiiiiiiii, Kaze is here~

Hi guys it's beeen really really a long time and I'm glad I could finish this chapter 3

I hope you guys like it~

Don't forget to leave a review and like hhehehe


	4. Chapter 4

**The Coronation and The Lover and The Fiancé**

* * *

 _When the Queen is crowned_

 _Her priority is her people_

 _Maybe … I could put love asides_

 _\- Meiko Automne de Blanche_

.

.

.

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!"

Blanche people gathered on the castle gates watching their beloved princess, the strong-willed princess was crowned by the Father of Blanche, Yohio III de Glace. As the Father began to recite Blanche verses, Meiko bowed before him and people were watching the breathtaking scene in front of them. The Father pointed a sword, Glacier de la Blanche, to Meiko's head as he recited verses.

She was smiled even though there were some wrinkles on her forehead. She could not sleep last night preparing her speech for the coronation. The speech that would make her people believed she deserved the throne. The speech that would make Francaise ate his dirt for mocking her in the conference days ago. The speech that would inspire her people to unite against the rebel group.

As the gold crown that was decorated with rubies laid on Meiko's brown head and the red robe tied on her, Blanche people chanted her name.

"Long live le Reine VI!"

Meiko stood in the castle tower and smiled brightly to her people. It was scary and terrific at the same time. Meiko waved her hand then began her speech. "In this lovely summer morning …."

As much as Miku wanted to hear her sister speech, she could not help herself thinking the love of her life, Kaito von de Nacht, or that what she believed. His blue hair never left her mind. _Why there are many obstacles against us?_ The fact she would meet her possibility-fiancé left her a frightened feeling. She did not want to be engaged with someone she did not love. She could not imagine she would be in the same situation as Luka, engaged with a puppet noble who obeyed all his father order. Will was not a prince yet Francaise had great influence for Blanche, much like Louis and Griffin Houses so that the political marriage could not be avoided. However, Ace from Voreos was a fine prince, he was not a cunning person like the head of Francaise nor dense like Will. _How can a prince like Ace Ilios have a feeling for me, not Luka?_ When claps and chanted enlivened the coronation, Miku gained her conscious back.

"... for Blanche!" Meiko raised her voice as she raised her fist to the air.

"Long live the Queen!"

As the people of Blanche were inspired by Meiko's speech and chanted her name, she turned back and smiled at her sisters. Miki who did not show any emotion from the beginning then jumped to Meiko, hugged her and sobbed in her arms. Indeed, she was reminded to Leon when she saw the red robe on Meiko. On the other side, Luka did not move an inch but she smiled while Miku was curving a sad smile knowing maybe she would meet her heartbreak sooner or later.

.

Usually, only nobles who could come to a grand party but Meiko made an exception for today or for an upcoming party for the next two days. People from any class came to the grand party. There were smiles curved on their face, no more cries to the King. That was not mean everyone had already forgotten Leon, the late King who died from a mysterious illness. Some of Blanche people brought a candle and put them in front of a big painting of King Leon and Queen Lola what was hanged on the big tower in the central park of Iwent city.

The ballroom was full of beautiful ladies of various ages and status. Some of them waiting for a gentleman to have a waltz with them. On the upper floor, from the gallery, Meiko danced with a fine dark-blue-haired prince.

Miku watched both of them from afar, from the ballroom. If Miki was here, maybe she could run away from the party played with her in the stable with their horse but Miki had not in her good state. She locked herself in her room even though Luka told her there would be the gentleman Gumiya Forgeron, the young blacksmith who attracted the blockhead Miki. She was all over him, smitten by his gentle smile. Nevertheless, Leon's death had dimmed Miki's happiness.

Miku could not do anything at all when the love of her life was not beside her. In fact, he would never beside her. He had already had a better place, a better status and there was no way he would throw all the opportunities to be with Miku. _Maybe, waiting for_ _him is not a good idea from the start and loving him is the worst idea._

Miku turned away from the heartbreaking scene but what she saw now rounded her eyes. There was a handsome gentleman with a light-blue robe. His smile shone brightly in the night. His angelic eyes bewitched Miku for a moment. His angelic voice tickled Miku's ears leaving a tingling feeling in her heart. The blurry image of a dance in the ballroom that happened a year ago became clearer. He was the gentleman who danced with Miku, the gentleman who sent Miku a bouquet. "Pri-prince …" Miku gasped and then closed her mouth realized she act disrespectfully toward the Prince. She curtseyed, "Your Highness." Because Voreous was a bigger kingdom than Blanche, Ace status was higher than Miku. His status as the only heir of his kingdom also made him special. Being approached by such a powerful and handsome prince like this made Miku flattered yet she still longing her _love of her life's_ presence.

"Princess Miku Hiver de Blanche," as he called Miku with his gentle voice, his face slowly flushed red and he curved a smile. "It has been a while and you look gorgeous than ever."

Miku smiled. "It is a pleasure for hearing your compliment and having you here in a Blanche party."

"The pleasure is mine for having a beautiful in this beautiful night." Ace walked closer to Miku reaching Miku's right hand that wrapped with a white-laced glove. He bowed and kissed Miku's right hand then he gazed deeply at her teal eyes. "May I have this dance?"

Miku nodded and her hand reached Ace shoulder as her right hand interlaced with his hand. Slowly, Ace left hand wrapped Miku's waist as they began dancing following the harmony.

"You are so beautiful," Ace whispered to her right ear and left a ticklish sensation on hers.

Miku regretted that she did her hair into a bun, if she knew the Prince of Voreos would be like that, she would leave her hair straight yet still, that was inappropriate. Sometimes, Miku glanced at the gallery watching Meiko and her Prince danced together and their eyes met together. They shared a doleful gaze, regretting their choice for being with the one they were not desired while imagining they danced together.

.

The music ended and the Prince let Miku go. A manservant with teal hair approached them. He bowed his head and greeted the Prince and Princess. He stood and looked at the Prince with a genuine smile. "I am sorry my Prince for intruding your dance with Princess Hiver, but I have to deliver an important message to the Princess," Mikuo van Wisj, her lover's personal servant, looked deeply into Miku's eyes. If there were standing next to each other, people often mistook them as a twin but no. They resembled too much that make people mistook him as a noble from Blanche even though he was originally a Blauw.

"Then, I leave both of you here," said the Prince of Voreos, "I hope you have a nice night, Princess Hiver." The Prince left the Princess and the servant alone.

"Is your master delivering you here to take me to meet him?" Miku asked.

The servant nodded his head and explained his intention and also the order from his master to take Miku to the roses garden. The two of them walked together side by side.

"My Princess," Mikuo called the Princess. As Mikuo usually composed, he looked uncomfortable this night. He furrowed leaving wrinkles on his forehead. "I know this is not my place to say this," Mikuo kept walking even though Miku had turned her head. If he was an ordinary servant and if Miku was a dotted princess maybe he would have his head hanged for act rudely to the princess. However, since the engagement of his master engagement, he and his master often to come here even though they lived on an archipelago across Northgale. He had become a brother figure for Miku and the servant itself was overprotective toward the princess instead of to his master.

"You are a family to me, Mikuo. Just say what you wanted to say," said Miku as she turned her head again to the garden path.

"I think you should end your romantic relationship with my master, Princess," he said.

Miku stopped and looked at him. A part of her did not want to hear this but reality pulled her back, leaving a wave of anger. He had crossed his line but what he said might be true. "I do not want to hear this from you," Miku said as she continued her walk. "Do not say anything if you do not want your head to be hanged."

"I apologize, my Princess." Mikuo slowly followed Miku to the dark garden that enlightened by a luminous light from the garden oil lamp.

This night might be perfect if she had Kaito just only for her. She saw a blue-haired Prince of Blauw stood in the corner of the garden, waiting for her with a red rose on his hand. He smiled when she called him passionately. She, on the other side, broke a tear when he called her, hugged her with a tight, lovingly hug as he did not want to let go her but the fate was playing with the lovers.

Just like that they danced without music and acted like there were only both of them together in the castle's garden.

Both of them were drowned in their partner eyes and unaware that the servant left them alone in the garden. However, Mew looked at them from far. She sighed then turned her head as she felt a strong aura from the inside of the castle. The servant vanished into thin air in a second leaving the lovebird alone.

They stopped dancing when the Prince pronounced his love to the Princess. At first, she thought this would be a beautiful night, a perfect night that would be ended by a kiss from her Prince. Thinking she would be a backstabber, even though she already did, she backed away pushing the Prince that moved closer for a kiss.

"What is wrong, Miku?" Kaito asked.

"Let's stop this, Kaito," Miku whispered and averted Kaito's eyes.

"Stop what?" The prince pulled her back into his arm but Miku kept backing away from him.

Tears broke from her eyes. "We should not do this. You are my sister's fiancé."

The Prince gripped Miku's hand, "but you are the one I love. Just wait for me. I will find a way to us together."

Miku snatched her hand. "And you mean by annulling the marriage?" Miku clicked her tongue. "I can not bring myself to see her cry because of me even though I have already hurt her. Our relationship is wrong, Kaito."

"Are you serious want to end our relationship?" Kaito asked and his gentle voice calmed Miku down. "If you really want it happens, I will not hinder your decision." As the prince himself could annul the political marriage that was really important for both of the kingdoms, he let her go. They hugged tightly as they did not want to be far from each other but fate had its own way. Maybe this would be their last hug. No more lovely kiss, a pick up line or pour of love. Tomorrow they would become an in-law sibling. At least … that what was Miku believed.

.

What she believed would be the best decision broke her. Miku knew Kaito never belonged to her yet she loved him. Letting him go was the dumbest decision she ever made. At least it was bad for her heart but not for Meiko who would become his. The dark circle under her eyes showed that she could not sleep last night and cried all night until there was no tear left.

Mew entered her chamber with Miku's breakfast. The servant who lately absent from Miku's side put the breakfast on the table then she sat beside the princess. She tucked her head gently. "It is time for you to wake up, Miku. Prince Ace and Her Highness want to meet you in the throne room."

The Princess rubbed her eyes and weakly took a glass of milk. "Why does the Queen want me to meet her?"

Mew smiled. "I think, she has good news for you, my Princess."

Miku looked at the window. The sun already met the horizon, she had to wake up before Meiko angry at her for being late. She felt dead inside. Let Kaito go same as let her happiness go. After she was backstabbing her sister, is she still deserve happiness? Only God knows.

After she ate her breakfast and took a bath, Mew helped her to wear her a deep-blue gown with a white bow on the collarbone. Mew tied her hair into a half-ponytail with a big white bow. The servant and the Princess then made her way to the throne room.

Meiko sat on her throne while the Prince of Voreos, Ace Ilios was talking to the Queen of Blanche. Miku and Mew curtseyed as they stood before the Queen. The new Queen then stood up, approaching her little sister together with the Prince of Voreos.

Miku, aware with this situation, took a deep breath silently and put a smile on her face. She could not make Meiko suspected her for having a big dark circle around her eyes. If there was a thing that could conceal the dark circle, it just her smile. Meiko might think Miku stayed late to study history or a survival book like what Miku always do.

Her teal eyes caught a glimpse image of Kaito who was standing in the corner of the room. He looked afraid but when Meiko recognized his presence, the Prince smiled and walked closer.

"Miku, as you know you have reached your twenty yet you have not betrothed," Meiko said and glanced to the Prince of Voreos who smiled brightly to Miku.

Miku knew where this conversation was going. She looked at Kaito who smiled weakly at her. A feeling of wanting her lover back to her burst within her but she did not want to hurt Meiko anymore. If she did not end her relationship, sooner or later Meiko would know it. Not only Meiko but also the other. She would be a shame for the royal family. She had to suppress her feeling for her own good.

"... the Prince of Voreos wants to take you as his bride," Meiko said and smiled to Miku. Miku could read Meiko's happiness from her genuine smile and her warm gaze. She really wanted her second youngest sister to have someone beside her. Miku already had it once but Meiko did not know it. It was a secret relationship from the start. Only Miku, Kaito, and their personal servants who knew it. Now, there was nothing to hide anymore.

"I want to take you as my bride, Princess Miku Hiver de Blanche," the Prince of Voreous bowed to Miku and took Miku's right hand. He kissed her hand then looked into her eyes passionately.

She had not known him very well. She even did not know why the Prince blindly in love with her. She had nothing special like Meiko or Luka even though Kaito said she was special in her own way. She did not know in what way. She took a flash glance at her late lover. Kaito did not show any emotion. She hoped he would secretly shake his head or pleaded Miku to not accept his proposal. However, who is she? She was nothing to him. Everything might be different if Miku did not end their relationship but she would be the lowest creature that ever lived in this universe. Well, she already became that creature once.

"I am flattered Your Highness want to be betrothed to me, an ordinary princess," Miku smiled at Ace, showing the most genuine smile she could show even she forced to smile. "I … want to become your bride as well." Miku closed her eyes while smiling, closing her heart and her world, opening a new world where there was no Kaito inside it. It would be only her and her fiancé, Ace Ilios, the Prince of Voreos. The good thing was, she might become the Princess of Voreos and leave this place, leaving all memories she had with Kaito.

.

A letter was on her study. Miku opened the letter. A letter from Kaito. She thought he would never send any letter anymore just as he promised. He became a promise breacher. The letter was strong with Kaito's scent that made her longing for his touch.

 _Miku, I thought I could forget you. When I see you betrothed with the Prince of Voreos, it breaks my heart. Please don't do this to me. I hope you understand my feeling. I love you, Miku. I really love you. If I could, I would take your hand and run away from this cruel world, together, just you and I._

 _Your love,_

 _Kaito von de Nacth._

She took a deep breath and took a bottle of ink and a swan feather. While holding her tears, she wrote a reply to him and denied her desire.

 _Kaito, I understand. I feel it too. I feel your sadness. However, we are not meant to be. We can not be together. I hope you may find your happiness with my sister. I loved you … but now I am Prince Ace's fiancée._

 _Goodbye, my love._

 _Miku Hiver de Blanche Ilios._

Miku left the letter on her study and changed her clothes into her nightgown. Even though she wanted to send it to Kaito now, she could not because Mew was nowhere in her chamber. She was wondering where was her personal servant. However, she really needed time to be alone and Mew absence really helped her to fresh her mind.

"I hope tomorrow will be a better day. I think I could ride my horse to a forest with Miki. I have not spent my time with her lately." Then, the Princess closed her eyes.

A bat-winged girl appeared on Miku study, sat crossing her leg and stretched her hand. Her eyes were red and she had black-jet shining medium-length hair. She chuckled as she read Miku's letter. "If she sends this, there will be no bad end for her," the demon said and she burned Miku's letter into ashes. "The curse still exists and no one could stop it even your guardian angel." She yawned and flew closer to Miku.

"Ah, I need to make you forget that letter." She pointed Miku's forehead and a ball of darkness appeared then vanished when she had done with the spell. "Well, I think I need to work on the other curse, ah it is time to wake her up!"

Sounds of rushed footsteps become louder. Someone was coming to Miku's chamber. The demon flinched. "Shit, I need to get out from here before _she_ catches me!"

She summoned a dark portal and then entered the portal.

"Found you!" Mew raised her voice as she opened Miku's chamber.

The demon waved at Mew and then the portal was closed.

"I am late …" Mew gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. She looked at Miku and took a deep breath. "I hope she did not do anything to Miku …" The servant moved closer to Miku and spread her hand. A light appeared from her palm then she murmured a spell. "I need to find _her_ before bad things happen again."

* * *

To be continue

* * *

Hiii how are you guys? I hope you like this chapter~

don't forget to write a review ehehehe

see you in the next chapter


End file.
